The Blinding Accident
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Due to an incident that happened during their training, Tokoyami is now fully responsible of Class 1A. How will he manage to take care of 19 other teenagers? What will happen? Read to find out (Bad at summaries) TokoTober prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**I am making another story for TokoTober. I am bored and want to do this story. Hope you all enjoy this story. The prompt I am doing is "Through some form of event, Tokoyami is left in charge of his classmates who can't fend for themselves."**

Class 1A woke up and went about their normal business. They showered, brushed their teeth, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Everyone kinda got into this rhythm over the 2 months living in the dorms. However, this was about to change very quickly.

Everyone went and sat into their appropriate seats. Aizawa came rolling into the class in his signature yellow sleeping bag. He was looking as tired as ever. "Good morning students." Aizawa greeted. "Good morning Aizawa-sensei!" The students replied. "Today we are going to do quirk training. I have a few pro heroes and teachers to help us today." Aizawa gestured the students to look at the door. Present Mic, Midnight, Cementos, Hawks, and Ectoplasm walked into the class. "Wow, I am excited for this." Midoriya shouted. "I'm not" Tokoyami replied. A few heads turned into his direction. "How come?" Kirishima said. Tokoyami pointed and grimaced at Hawks. "Hey that isn't a very nice thing to do to your mentor. At least show me some sort of respect." Hawks joked. "You threw me off a building…Twice." Tokoyami replied. Some of the students laughed. "Enough! We are training. Get your costumes or the U.A. uniforms." Aizawa walked out of the class.

The students soon followed and went into a training facility. Everyone was training doing their best. They all were going Plus Ultra (Bad Joke I know).All the pro heroes except Aizawa left prematurely. Everything was going smoothly, until Hagakure did something to ruin everyone's evening. "Hey guys check out this technique I have been trying to perfect!" the bubbly girl jumped up and down. This grabbed everyone's attention except Aizawa but he watched at a distance. "Okay here we go!" Hagakure activated the power and it was an extreme bright light. Everyone saw this even Dark Shadow who covered Tokoyami's eyes during the attack. "Wasn't that cool" Hagakure said pointing behind her. "Um you're pointing the wrong way." Tokoyami acknowledged. Hagakure looked confused trying to find her way around. Tokoyami turned around to see everyone struggling to get around. He noticed that everyone's eyes were closed. "Who the hell bumped into me!?" Bakugo shouted. "Sorry!" Uraraka said.

Everyone was bumping into things and trying to find their way around. "Hagakure what did you do?" Yayarozu asked. "I don't know, this attack was supposed to handicap enemies when they are coming into my direction." Hagakure explained. "Well I assume you blinded everyone Hagakure." Tokoyami pointed out. "How come you can see?" Midoriya asked. "Dark Shadow covered my eyes during the presentation of the attack." Tokoyami said bluntly. Tokoyami decided to get Aizawa who was sleeping. He woke him up and explained the situation. Aizawa called Recovery Girl to examine the students.

"So what happened?" Recovery Girl asked. "Hagakure used a light amplification attack that blinded everyone in the class except me." Tokoyami yet again explained. "Interesting…" Recovery girl walked to Jirou and asked to see her eyes. "Okay I am going to open your eyes." Recovery girl said calmly. Jirou opened her eyes. She immediately shouted and closed them and held her face in her hands. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Recovery girl said. "So you can fix them?" Aizawa asked. "Oh no I can't fix something like this. I can only fix physical wounds. However, this will last until tomorrow, I estimate in the morning." Recovery girl turned to leave. "What are we going to do about them?" Dark Shadow popped out and shouted. "Tokoyami you're going to have to take care of them." Recovery Girl said as she left.

"Aizawa you're going to help me right?" Tokoyami said nervously. "No I have to fill out paperwork for this. You are going to have to take care of them." Aizawa said leaving. Tokoyami had to take care of 19 teenagers by himself. "Ugh well I am going to have to take them to the dorms." Tokoyami said. "How are you going to do that?" Dark Shadow asked. Tokoyami got an idea. "Hey Yayarozu?" "Huh where are you?" Yayarozu stumbled around. Tokoyami grabbed her gently and guided her away from any potential danger. "Can you create a long rope?" Tokoyami asked. She said yes and created a long rope for him. "Okay I have to take care and watch your guys for the remainder of the day." Tokoyami announced. Everyone was slightly confused but realized he was the only one with eye sight so the just followed his voice. "Okay I am going to tie a rope around your waist so I can get you to the dorms. Please don't make this weird for any of us." Tokoyami sighed and managed to tie it around everyone. He then guided the students into the dorm with minimal trouble.

"Okay, I guess I will have to make dinner." Tokoyami announced to get everyone's attention. Everyone put in their request for their dinners. "Well we got some work to do huh?" Dark Shadow antagonized. Tokoyami telepathically told him to shut up. They went to work in the kitchen. Tokoyami knew he wasn't the number one cook in the world but he felt pretty decent when he cooked. He managed to get through half the list before he heard Bakugo shouting. "SHUT THE FUCK UP HALF ANF HALF BASTARD!" "Calm down please." Todoroki tried to appease the anger god. "Don't ever try to match me up with Deku understand!" Bakugo shouted. "What is going on in here?" Tokoyami walked into the living room. "This bastard thinks Deku and me are on the same level." Bakugo shouted. "Kacchan can you please calm down." Midoriya attempted to quiet him down. "Why was this responsibility dumped on me?" Tokoyami thought. "I don't know brother." Dark Shadow replied in his thought. "Okay just don't mention that again please Todoroki." Tokoyami said. Todoroki nodded in agreement. "When is dinner getting done" Mineta complained. "I am half way done." Tokoyami tried to say as nicely as possible. He walked back into the kitchen and continued before he heard another argument. "I can't get anything done here can I?" Tokoyami said. He walks back into the common area to see Mineta on the ground about to get punched my Ashido. "What is going on?!" Tokoyami slightly raised his voice. "Mineta was being a pervert again!" Ashido said angrily. "Mineta I am trying to cook please be a pervert on your own time." Tokoyami left and manage to finish the meals. He grabbed a food cart and walked it into the common area and called out the meals as they said on the list. Everyone was extremely happy with their food. "Damn Tokoyami, your cooking skills are super manly." Kirishima complimented. "Thank you for your compliment Kirishima." Tokoyami replied. He felt proud of his cooking skills.

The students had pleasant conversations until around 8:30. "Okay so how am I supposed to take a shower?" Ashido pointed out. Tokoyami went wide eye when he heard that question. "God please don't make me do what I think I am going to have to do." Tokoyami pleaded. "Well I don't know" Uraraka said. Everyone kinda started debating on how to take their showers. "Doesn't Tokoyami have eye sight?" Hagakure pointed. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned in the direction of Hagakure's voice. Tokoyami saw the realization in their faces. "No I am not going to do it." Tokoyami said. "Come on you're the only one who can see." Hagakure pleaded. Hagakure started arguing and telling Tokoyami to do this while Tokoyami refused to do this. Sooner or later everyone started to see Hagakure's point and joined her side. Even Mineta joined her side. Tokoyami was bombarded with the complaints and he caved. "Fine you win." Tokoyami caved in and started blushing a bit. There were slight laughs in the crowd. "You understand that I am going to see all of you naked correct?" Tokoyami reminded. Everyone shock their heads in unison. Mineta did it very lowkey.

Tokoyami had to unclothe, clean, and re-clothe everyone. He was very hesitant to do this, but he agreed to do this so he has to keep his word. He was still in shock that Mineta of all people was against him on a situation like this. This took about 3 and 1/2 hours. He tried to keep everyone under 5 minutes to get it done as quickly as possible. However, some of the students required certain needs when they showered. Shoji required extra time because if his arms. Iida's engines had to be cleaned out. Mineta has special shampoo for his balls and a specific way to do it. Asui had to say in too long regain moisture in her body. Ashido had to be cleaned carefully because of her acid. Aoyama had to get his naval cleaned which took a large amount of time. Kirishima sometimes hardens his body during his shower which hinders Tokoyami's progression. Ojiro's tail kept splashing water. Hagakure was invisible which made it hard for his to tell which part of her body he was touching. Jirou's ear jacks can't get wet. Finally, Momo had a whole special routine before she gets into the shower, during and after. By the end of the ordeal, Tokoyami was tomato red. "I can't believe I saw everyone naked." Tokoyami was on the verge of passing out. "This was a once in a life time opportunity." Dark Shadow told him telepathically. Tokoyami shook his head and left the bathroom.

He put everyone into bed and that took longer than expected. Tokoyami went into his room and collapsed on his bed to go to sleep.

 **This is going to be a two chapter story. I am unsure when the second chapter is going to get done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After so long I finally got around to writing the ending of this story. I actually forgot about this story but I am here to finish it.**

Tokoyami woke up to the sound of his alarm. "Ah! Why has life forsaken me with this excruciating sound?" Tokoyami turned off the alarm and got up. He remembered the events of the previous day. "Oh might as well see if everyone got their vision back." Tokoyami walked out of his room to attempt to find someone. He went to Shoji's room to see if he could see. He knocked on the door. No Response. He assumed that he was sleeping.

It was notably quiet speaking by the fact it is a Wednesday. He put on more decent clothes instead of his pajamas. He walked down to the cafeteria. The lights were turned off. "Hello?" Tokoyami shouted in. "Dark Shadow!" Dark Shadow came out to help in the event of a potential fight. Then all the students surprised him. "Thanks for your help." Hagakure thanked him. "Oh uh thanks." Tokoyami called back in Dark Shadow. So they hung around appreciating their sight. Unfortunately a certain grape head had to ruin Tokoyami's morning. "So Tokoyami?" "Yes Mineta?" "Which of the girls had the best body?" The entire cafeteria went completely silent. Tokoyami got up and left.

 **The End**

 **Okay I know this is a sucky end to this story but in my defense I wanted this story to be done and over with. Sorry about the disappointing ending.**


End file.
